Wireless Display (WiDi) technology enables sharing video content from a device such as a tablet, a notebook, and/or the like. The video content from the device may be transmitted over a wireless channel to a display device, for example, a screen, a projector, a television (TV) and/or the like, which may be configured to display the video content on a larger display compared to a screen of the device.
For example, the WiDi technology may enable a teacher in a class of students to display video content from a tablet of one of the students, e.g., a homework assignment, on the large display, which may enable the students in the class to view the video content.